It's Snowing Angels
"It's Snowing Angels" is a song by Andy Partridge, recorded with The Dukes of Stratosphear under the second pseudonym Choc Cigar Chief Champion. It was intended to be included as part of a joke/promotional giveaway from the Strange Things are Happening magazine, appearing on a two-side flexidisc single and advertised as by a band from 1967-68, but in fact recorded by the Dukes. The magazine folded before the plan could come to fruition. The demo has since appeared on the 1991 XTC Music and Friends Convention giveaway cassette, Window Box, They Might Be Giants' 1994 Hello Recording Club EP, Andy Partridge: A Hello Selection, and Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2 in 2002. Quotes Andy: “There was a magazine in England which I think has now folded, which is a shame because it was a great magazine. It was a very highly glossy — which I think is the reason why it folded — magazine that concentrated largely on 60s and early 70s music. Each time around there would be features on people, like early John Martyn recordings, or early Byrds stuff, or a history of phasing in late 60s music, or something like that. They were very specialist kind of late 60s early 70s things. And I like a lot of music from that period myself and I rang up the editor, the main man of the magazine and — he's a big Dukes fan. . . He likes musical forgery as well. And I rang him up and said, ‘Look, if I sent you a couple of musical forgeries would you put them out in your magazine claiming they were authentic pieces from the time?’ I have no qualms about forgery whatsoever. I wrote two songs, one I claimed was by a group called Choc Cigar Chief Champion. That was kind of a song that was everything The Lovin Spoonful did, with big dollops of Donovan. That was called ‘It's Snowing Angels’. . . He was going to put these out claiming they were long lost archive pieces but I think the magazine folded literally before the edition that these were due to go in, which is a real shame.” Andy: “From the 14th of August 1990, here's the other side to that disc [‘Then She Appeared’ by The Golden], supposedly by a band with more than a dash of the Lovin' Spoonful in them, called ‘Choc Cigar Chief Champion’. Unfortunately the magazine folded before the disc issue could come out, sigh. But remember, just don't deny your toes the joy of poking through.” Lyrics ''It's snowing angels, on my front porch ''Take a broom and sweep one in ''I'm such a lucky guy, such a lucky guy ''Even though my shoes have broken ''I can't deny my toes ''The right to fresh air ''And the joy of poking through ''It's snowing angels ''Hope I'll catch me one ''It's snowing angels ''By my window ''Take a net and fish one in ''I'm such a lucky guy, such a lucky guy ''Even though I got no money ''This bear won't be hibernating ''Or I'd miss the sight of all the honey strolling by ''It's snowing angels ''Hope I'll catch me one ''I'm such a lucky guy, such a lucky guy ''Even though my shoes have broken ''I can't deny my toes ''The right to fresh air ''And the joy of poking through ''It's snowing angels ''Hope I'll catch me ''Hope I'll catch me ''Hope I'll catch me one Category:Andy Partridge discography